Recent advances in portable computing includes the introduction of hand held electronic devices and computing platforms along the lines of the iPad™ tablet manufactured by Apple Inc. of Cupertino, Calif. These handheld computing devices can be configured such that a substantial portion of the electronic device takes the form of a display used for presenting visual content leaving little available space for an attachment mechanism that can be used for attaching an accessory device.
Conventional attachment techniques generally rely upon mechanical fasteners that typically require at least an externally accessible attaching feature on the electronic device to mate with a corresponding attaching feature on the accessory device. The presence of the external attaching feature can detract from the overall look and feel of the handheld computing device as well as add unwanted weight and complexity as well as degrade the appearance of the hand held computing device.
Therefore a mechanism for releasably attaching together at least two objects is desired.